Troubled Sky
by Motomiya Hibiki-kun
Summary: A individual live a life in peace that he sough but get himself in trouble again as a certain pink hair girl crash into his bathtub. Can he survive strange and craziness happen while enjoying his second life. Wait! What? GiottoxHarem!
1. Chapter 1

Yo Merry Christmas everyone, This Hibiki making his second story around this time, just finally realize that this is a story that I truly enjoy the most. To Love-Ru and KHR crossover that no one yet make it, So I'm the first to take this challenge to myself. The main character is our favorite Vongola Primo who is living in the modern time while enjoying his peaceful life that about to turn around when a certain alien land on his bathroom.

Well better not to keep you guy waiting here is my first chapter of To Love-Ru-ed Osora.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>?./

On top of a tall building, near the edge of the roof, two people wearing black formal suit along with a sunglasses corner a girl with pink hair that standing at the edge.

"We've finally found you." One of the two with a scar on his left face said. "I never thought you would run away to this 'remote area'…"

"But now…This is the end of your game of tags." The other one added.

"Now! If you would, come with us quietly." The Scar guy marched toward the girl.

"…" The Pink hair girl stay silent before giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you forgot to whom you are up to." She raised her left arm to reveal a bracelet with a strange shape rabbit on it.

"!, That's-!"

"Oh no, get her!"

"Bye-bye~!"

Light envelop her whole body before illuminated the night. When the light finally fades away, the pink hair girl is nowhere to be found.

"Nghhh, she got away again." The Scar guy smacks his forehead.

"We're going to get yell again." The other one sighed.

Unknown to them a diminutive being fly to the night sky and tried as it can not to get noticed by the duo on the top of the building.

'Wait for me, Lala-sama.' The being thoughts. 'I'll find you.'

* * *

><p>Sainan Gakuen – After School./

**Trouble.**

**It is the source of everything that happen through out of your life, it could be the source of difficulty and problem to others, it could be source of distress and painful event, hack it can be the source of inconvenient and discomfort to oneself.**

***Chuckle***

**I thought that it will follow through out of my life but…**

**I never thought what I do without it as something cause a change in my life.**

**Here where I live a normal and peaceful life that I been denied long ago, here where I see a huge change then before, here I don't have to worry about the rest of my life.**

**But I know one day, that trouble will find me again.**

"Sawada-kun, Sawada-kun!" A girl's voice calls out. "Sawada-kun deba!"

"Nnh…"

"Sawada-kun, class is over!" The girl shakes the boy's shoulder.

"Mmmh…" The boy yawned as he regained all his senses. "Ah, Ohayo Sairenji-san."

"It's not morning anymore, Sawada-kun." The girl's name is Sairenji Haruna. "You sleep through the rest of math class."

"Gomen." He apologizes sheepishly. "I didn't get enough sleep lately."

"Please take good care of you body, Sawada-kun. It's not good staying up late." Sairenji advised him.

"I'll try." Sawada replied. "By the way, Sairenji-san, don't you have a club to attend to?"

"Eh?" She blinked before she realized. "Oh no, my club! J-Ja ne, Sawada-kun!"

The boy laugh as the girl quickly sprints out of their classroom.

'It's rare for her to forget.' The boy smiled bemusedly before take a quick look at the classroom. 'Yup, I'm the only left.'

The boy gathers his things before proceeding to the hallway and gaze at the school ground that has some student that about to return to their home.

(Hibiki - Oh I forgot to introduce and describe the boy, my bad.)

The boy's name is Ieyatsu, Sawada Ieyatsu, a 15-year boy with unusual gold brown slightly spiky but tidy hair and wears a circle glasses with spiraling lines on them. He wears the usual Sainan Gakuen uniform that consist a tan blazer with a white under shirt within, complete with a red tie and finishing with a green pants. From the looks of it he pass as your everyday normal student who is about to finish his business at school.

'Hmm, still early to go home…maybe I should kill some time.' The glasses boy thought. 'And buy so grocery along too.'

With that in mind he makes his way to the shopping district, where trouble is about to happened.

* * *

><p>Sainan Shopping District - Street./

"STOP THIEF!" A Police Officer runs with all his might to catch the thief in front him. He was just doing his usual lookout around the shopping district when someone scream for help that he saw the thief stole a bag from a woman. He quickly jumps and tries to apprehend the crook but the guy was swift and quickly run to another direction. This how the game of cat and mice begin and it begin about a few minutes ago.

"NEVER!" The Thief with a bandana on his lower face shouted as he makes another turn to an alley, he kick some of the trash bin to sidetrack the copper behind him.

"Dang!" The Officer shouted under his breath as he jump and dodge all the trash can that been scatter at his path. "Don't think this will stop me!"

The Bandana once more make a turn when he reach out of the ally as the Police was about to turn, a trash bin lid meets with his face and leave a face dent on the lid. The one that hold the lid was none other then the Bandana thief with a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"Got him!" He cheered as he push the unconscious Officer and let him lie on the ground. "Smell you around, sucker!"

He quickly left the unconscious officer and make way to another direction to run, he needs a hiding place before he can open that bag that he just stole. When his eyes saw a student with brunette hair that was a few distances in front of him, he was about to shove the kid away so he can make his merry way. Then suddenly he felt a pain on his stomach and before long he falls on the ground, fainted.

A few minutes later, the Police Officer regains his consciousness and wonder what is he doing on the ground. Not long that realization hit him, the thief!-?

'Where did he go!-?' The Officer frantically try to find the crook but nowhere in sight, he was about to give up until he saw a body that being tied to an electrical post.

It was none other the thief that has been tied to the post using his own shirt no less, heck the thief was out like the light and drool coming out of his mouth. The Officer almost felt sorry for the guy, well almost, and then he found the stole bag that was place on top of the poor guy's head.

Whoever it was that beat this poor guy must been long gone already.

* * *

><p>Ieyatsu./

"Yare, Yare." The gold brunette sighed as just finish buying some grocery that he bought from the grocery store. "Thief this day."

He passes all the stores and makes haste toward his destination. It didn't take him an hour as he reaches his house that just outskirt the shopping district. He enters his house and greet.

"Tadaima."

"Oh, okairi, Ieyatsu." A young girl with dark brunette appeared.

"Tadaima, Mikan." The Glasses boy smiled. "I brought some grocery."

Yuuki Mikan, a reliable 11-year-old girl, who live just right next door to him. The Yuuki family has been his neighbor every since he bought this house, the parents were quite surprise that a young boy bought a house all by himself. Mikan who is still a child back then always come and play with him while her parents are at work, she thought that he was her brother and stick with him all the time, not that he mind.

"What with that smile?" The girl that been name after an orange said suspiciously.

"Nothing, just reminiscing." Ieyatsu chuckled.

"Weirdo." That even make him chuckled more. "The bath is ready, so go and wash up, so I can prepare dinner."

"Hai. Hai." He gives the grocery to Mikan before making his way to his room.

* * *

><p>Ieyatsu's Room./

The Brunette boy simply throw his bag aside before sitting on his bed, he loosen his tie and discard it, giving him some air. He sighed before cracking his neck.

'Cell Phone ringing – Final Fantasy VII - Victory Fanfare Ringtone.'

"?" He searched in his jacket and takeout an orange cell phone before flipping it open and read a bold text: Monkey.

He push the accept button. "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Yo! Ieyatsu, how is it going?" An energetic voice coming from the other side of the line shouted.

"It would've been a fine evening if you didn't call."

"Man, you're so cold. You won't get yourself a girlfriend with that kind of attitude."

"Better being cold then a complete pervert." The Glasses boy smirked.

"Ouch! That's a low blow below the belt."

"What did you call me for, Saruyama-kun?"

"What? Is it a crime to call you dear friend~?"

"That's depends on the reason for it."

"Sheesh, always to the point." The guy who name after a mountain monkey sighed.

"I don't have the luxury of wasting time talking with you."

"Double ouch, I call just to know about the thing I lend you, was it good?"

"You mean the one that you misplace in my bag and got lectured by Mikan…"

"Yup, how was it?" The guy should consider himself lucky as he is at the other side of the phone line, if he were in front of the Glasses boy, he might end up at the hospital.

"…I'll hang out now."

"Wha-! Wait-!-!"

'Blip'

"*Sigh* how did that guy become my friend." He glance his clock on the wall. "Uh-oh better get clean before Mikan found out."

* * *

><p>Bathroom – Changing room./

Ieyatsu enter the room and begin to strip his clothing, just as he about to take off his glasses, a cracking sound can be heard coming from the bathroom. He quickly leans against the wall that was near the glass door to his bathroom.

'What was that? A Burglar…?' He thought as light illuminate his bathroom. 'Burglar or not, whoever you're be prepare for the consequences of your action for breaking into my house.'

Clutch his one hand into a tight fist before the other one grip the handle of the door, just as the light dim he quickly open and leap in to prepare a one-hit K.O. then the author magical make a soap appeared on the tiled floor and have the glasses boy step on it.

"!-!"

'Screeching sound'

"Kyaaah!"

'Then crash sound.'

Ieyatsu shake the dizziness that he is having and tried to stand up but can't as he felt something soft is on his face. He place his hands on it and try to lift whatever that is on his face, only to hear a moan when he touch the soft sensation. Huh? Moan? He accidently squeezes the soft feeling and been reward with another moan.

"!-!" The Brunette stopped as he meet the person that breaks into his house, face to face.

A girl, that's right, an attractive girl with long bubblegum pink hair, green jade eyes and a curvaceous perfect hourglass body is on top of him. The Boy blink several time and try to slowly register everything, there is a girl in his bathroom, in his tub with him along, she doesn't seems to be someone he knew or even meet.

Processing…

Processing…

Pro…cess…ing…

Error, Error, Error!

The Boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree and blush different shade of reds as his hands are still on the girl's bosoms. The girl in question simply arches back and stretches her arms and smiles.

"Mmm, escape successful!" She happily said.

"…"

"Hm?" The Pink hair girl finally notices the boy's existence and simply said. "Hello."

Normally people would panic or scream in this situation, why? Cause it's not everyday something absurd happen to their life. Seriously in another alternative world a certain orange hair boy (Rito) did and screams, but Ieyatsu with red face plainly greet back.

"Hello." Thankfully his brain reboots and decides to ask his mysterious guest. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lala, from Deviluke!" She cheerfully answered.

"A pleasure to meet you Lala-san." He nodded. "Ano, Lala-san."

"Nani~?"

"Not to offend you but can you get off me." He tried to ignore the sensation that is on his hands but failed. "It's quite uncomfortable for me."

"Ok~" She complied.

The Brunette quickly look the other away as his guest is still completely naked, glancing the shelf that has some extra towels. He takes one and returns to his guest but eyes look the other way.

"Here." He holds out one of the towels. "Cover yourself."

Why?"

"Please, just do it…"

"Hmmm, ok." She takes the towel and warps it around her body.

And before he could say a word, a voice call out to him.

"Ieyatsu! What was that noise?" Mikan.

'Crap! Mikan!' He makes haste to the door. "Stay here and don't make any noise."

* * *

><p>The other side./

"Ieyatsu!" Mikan called just as she about to open the door. Instead the open itself and the boy in question peek through the small crack.

"Yo, Mikan…"

"I just heard a huge crash and come to check you. What happened?"

"Nothing serious, I just slip that's all." He sheepishly rubbed his back head.

".And I also heard a girl's scream too…" She added.

"You must be hearing things."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well…ok, if you sure." The brunette said.

"By the way, is dinner going to be alright? I think I can smell something burn for here." The glasses boy sniffed at the air.

"Eh? Oh-no!" The Young Girl quickly makes haste to the kitchen.

'Fuh, that was close.' He wiped the sweat on his forehead. 'Now for the other problem.'

He gaze his guest who is taking a bath in his tube.

"Emmmh~ I'm so rejuvenate~" Lala stretch her arms.

"Ugh!" Ieyatsu clap his nose as a small streak of blood pour out. "Great, I just got myself a nosebleed."

Damn that monkey! The next time he meets him, his fist will greet him.

A certain monkey sneezed and wonder if a beautiful girl is talking about him.

* * *

><p>Ieyatsu's Room – A few minutes later./

"So…Lala-san." The now dress up Sawada Ieyatsu sit on his chair while looking at his guest who only has a towel to cover and sitting on his bed.

"Nani~?" Lala cutely said.

"You said you from Deviluke…does that make you an alien?" He questioned.

"Well for you earthlings, I guess I am." She chirpily answered.

'Guess, huh…' He sighed.

Noticing the glasses boy sigh, she quickly jumps to conclusion. "Hmm? Do you not believe me?"

"Then, here," The so called Alien turn around and lift the lower part of the towel. "Look at this!"

The poor boy didn't know what hit him as he just open his eyes and meet the girls bottom, much to his grow of redness on his cheek but he did notice a tail which extend down from her base of her back with a heart-shape tip at the end.

"Well? Earthlings don't have tails like this, right?" She wriggles her bottom to him.

"!-!, You don't have to show me!" His blush increased as he covers his eyes. "I can tell by just sensing you!"

"Why are you blushing?" She giggled. "So cute~!"

'Well at least, she's not an alien that's to try imitate people and populate itself*.' He thought as he just remembers something. "So what's an alien doing in my bathroom?"

"Ah, that's because I used this!" She lifted her left arm to reveal a bracelet with a rabbit-shape on it. "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!"

"Warp?" The Glasses Boy can already guess what the use of it. "Let me guess, you use that to warp but couldn't determine where you might end up."

"Bingo~! Correct!" The Pink Hair girl cheered.

"And it only warp living thing with the exception of the bracelet." As he can tell from her nakedness.

"Bingo again~!"

"But that still haven't answer my first question yet."

"…I'm being chased." She answered.

"?"

"I thought I would be safe if I came to Earth, but my pursuers have followed me here." She continued. "I was about to be taken away to their ship if I didn't use this bracelet, I would have…"

'Pursuer?' He started to piece things together. "Who-!"

"LALA-SAMA!" Just then a squeaky voice shouted and enters through his veranda's sliding door which is slightly. "Are you alright?"

It was an odd looking creature with black swirly eyes and bat-like wings.

"Oh, Peke!" Lala caught the strange creature in a hug. "I'm so happy! You were able to safely escape too!"

"Yes! I was lucky you teleport somewhere nearby!" then the strange being notice the glasses boy.

Both the boy and the diminutive being meet eyes before turning to the girl with a question.

"Lala-san, who is that weird creature?"

"Lala-sama, who is that dull-looking earthling?"

The two turn to one another and glare.

"Dull-looking!-?"

"Weird!-?"

"Eto, this is Peke, my all-purpose costume robot that I made." The girl simply answered their question. "And he's the one who live here, oh yes, I haven't asked you name yet."

"Hmm? Oh it's Ieyatsu."

"I-yet-two?" She messed up his name.

"Ie-yat-tsu."

"Hmm, such hard name." She scratched her head.

"You're not the first one to misspell my name." He chuckled. "But nice to meet you, Peke-san."

"Nice to meet you." The Robot waved at him.

"So…an all-purpose costume robot, I take it that Peke-san can transform into any clothing I presume?" He deducted.

"That's right! Peke, do your thing."

"Ossu! Dressform!" Peke shouted as light illuminate his room, as the light dies out, Lala is now all clothed.

"Tada~!"

"Well…you're wearing something at least." The glasses boy has no further comment as he won't question anyone's taste of clothing.

"Is it too tight, Lala-sama?" Peke's voice said from the hat that Lala is wearing.

"Nope, it's perfect." The Pink hair girl does a few test spin. "Well, what do you think? It looks good, right?"

"…It's cute." That's all he can comment.

"Tee-hee~!" Lala Giggled.

"By the way, Lala-sama." The Costume Robot interrupted. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well, about that, I have a few ideas." Lala said.

Ieyatsu's sense suddenly kicks in, as he senses two presences coming their way toward his house with unusual speed. He quickly searched something within his drawer of his table and took out two white gloves.

Just then two man in formal suit and sunglasses slide into his room.

"Goodness me, what a troublesome lady." The scar face seems to ignore the owner of the house and glare the pink hair girl. "Maybe I should restrict your arms and legs before we leave this planet."

"…Peke." Lala said with a warning tone.

"H-Hai!"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure no one is following you here?"

"…Hai…"

"Mou Baka robot, now everything has gone down the drain!" She shouted and waves her arms in the air in frustration.

"G-Gomenansai!"

While the three and a robot costume were busy engaging a serious conversation, they totally ignore the Glasses boy, who is right now down right pissed.

'…I don't care about any of this but can those two at least come in with their shoes off, it rude you know.'

"Come now, let's go!" The scar face said just he was about to grab the girl's arm, but someone else grab his. "What the?"

"…You know, it is rude coming into someone else house without permission…" Ieyatsu whispered before swing the scar face to the other one with great display of strength. "Lala-san!"

"Eh?" The Boy scopes the girl into a bride style carry and jump out the window.

"Wait!" the other guy grunted.

* * *

><p>Jumping from root top to root top./

"…Why…?" The Pink hair whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help me? It's has nothing to do with you."

Ieyatsu simply smiled before answering. "Do I need a reason to help someone?"

That smile makes the girl in his arms blush and wondered what was that feeling just now.

"? Seems like their catching up." The Brunette sensed the two. "Hold on tight!"

With that, he kicks the roof that he stands hard and jumps into the night sky.

* * *

><p>The street./

Sairenji Haruna sighed as she strolls along the street with her pet dog, Maron. Right now her mind is thinking about a certain brunette glasses boy, who been occupying her mind lately.

"Sawada-kun…" She whispered.

'Creak!'

Haruna saw a shadow figure running on top of the roof with a speed faster then a human, but thanks to her train in her tennis club, her eyes can keep up and see the figure with no trouble. The figure was none other then the boy that been invading her mind and with a girl on his arms.

"Sa…Sawada-kun?" She questioned.

* * *

><p>Ieyatsu./

"?" Did someone just call his name? He shrugged it as he focuses matter in hand first. He jump down from the roof and land on the street and continue to run.

"I-yes-three, something's coming at 6 O'clock." Lala warned him.

The boy sighed as she keeps saying the wrong words of his name, but the boy glance behind as a motorcycle is coming at his way. He just simply jumps and let the poor bike crash on the ground.

"Don't they know that it's against the law about damaging someone else belongings." The Glasses boy makes a side comment.

"UHOOOH!-!-!"

"What now?" He glance behind as he saw the bulk looking of the two lift a truck and throw it right in front of the boy, blocking his way. "I'm not taking responsible for that."

"Do not interfere, Earthling!" The scar face warned as they march towards the pair.

'I could just jump over and run.' The Brunette thought dance with decisions. 'But they'll just keep on chasing us.'

"Lala-sama." The Scar one called out the girl's name. "Please stop trying to…run away!"

'…Come again?' The boy blinked in confusion. 'Run away?'

"I don't want to!" The Pink hair girl in his arms shouted back. "I've had enough! I don't care if I'm the successor or whatever! I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates everyday!"

The boy finally connects all the dots and understands the situation. 'Now I get the gist.'

"But Lala-sama. This is your father's will." The Scarred guy tried to reason the girl.

"I don't care about what Daddy said!" She takes out a cell phone. "Transmit! Go Vacuum-kun" A giant robot like-octopus appears above the pair.

"Crap! It's one of Lala-sama inventions!" The first one said alarmed.

"Go suck them!" She commend as the mouth of the octopus open and begin to suck the air, the two black suits guy tried to stand their ground but got pull in the end, they got suck into the mouth of the mechanical octopus and end up who knows where.

'Those poor guys.' Ieyatsu shook his in sympathy then notice as things around him are being sucked in too. "Oi, turn off that giant vacuum octopus!"

He can tell as the vacuum's sucking is getting stronger and stronger as time pass, he has to lean back to stop himself from getting sucked in too.

"…" The girl stroked her chin.

"What's wrong? Lala-sama?" Peke question as to why she hasn't stopped that monstrous vacuum.

"That…how do I stop it?"

"Huh!-? You mean to tell me that you create this thing but don't know how to turn it off?" The Glasses boy shouted in disbelief.

"Well I made it a long time ago that I don't remember how to shut it off." The girl laughed and sheepishly rubbed her back head.

The brunette sighs as he just has to shut it off manually. One hand search his pocket while the other one hold onto the pink hair girl, he take out one of the white glove that he brought along.

'Well, here's goes nothing.' He quickly put on the glove with the assist of his mouth and tries to summon the inner energy that he didn't use for along time.

Lala wonders as to what the boy that been helping her is doing as her Vacuum-kun is slowly trying to suck them both. Then suddenly the boy's glasses got drawn to her giant vacuum but that didn't bother him a bit, as a flame appears on his forehead, without his glasses he reveals two brilliant orange eyes to her. Eyes that can make jewels look dull compare to his eyes.

'Beautiful.' That's what she thought.

'Now to finish this.' The boy who enters Hyper-mode held out his now change black metallic glove with an 'I' emblem on the back hand. 'Better control the volume or else I might kill those guys in there.'

Concentrating with all his strength, he created a ball of blazing flame the size of a baseball on his open palm before firing it to the mouth of the octopus. At first nothing happen as the vacuum octopus continues sucking everything until the mechanic octopus sudden expands before explode. Thankful the explosion wasn't that serious as it just release all the stuff that the octopus suck and the two guys in there are quite alive, faint but alive.

"Fuh…" Ieyatsu sighed as he return back to normal, the flame on his forehead disappear and eyes return back to brown color once more. "And that's close the curtain for the today."

"Sugoi~!" Lala said with twinkles on her eyes.

"Hn?"

"Ne, ne what was that flame! It was so cool~!" She started as she replays everything with childish gestures. "You were like 'Umm!' Then you were 'Chhha!' And then everything goes BOOM!"

'I've no idea what is she talking about but kinda know what she refers to.' The Boy sweatdrop as the girl continue all those childish gesture.

"That was so cool~! I didn't know earthling can use any kind of magic!" She waves her arms in excitement.

"Not all, only a 20% population can do that, which include me." He chuckled. "But technically that wasn't magic."

"Eh~?" She cutely tilted her head aside in confusion.

The Brunette simply chuckled before glancing around and makes a decision. 'Better go before anyone sees me.'

"Lala-san let make a run for it before those two wakes up."

"Eh? Oh! Right~! See you, It-yam-soup!" She waves at him before fly to the night sky.

"It's Ie-Ya-Tsu!" He corrected it but the girl doesn't seem to hear him. "*Sigh* is it that hard to pronounce it?"

You have no idea boya.

* * *

><p>The Next Day./

'Yesterday was a disaster.' The now glasses Ieyatsu sighed as he stroll the street. 'But at least I got some form of an exercise in it.'

Then his mind wonders to a certain pink hair alien. 'Wonder what happen to her…'

"…Ohayo, Sawada-kun." A girl that he didn't expect to meet this early morning greets him.

"Hn? Ah, Ohayo, Sairenji-san. This is a pleasant surprise." He greeted back with a smile. "What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

The blue hair girl thought about what happen last night when she saw him running and leaping from roof to another roof but have trouble trying to say it.

"That is…"

"Hn?" He quirk an eyebrow at her stutter, normally she wasn't that nervous when talking to him.

"Yesterday I…" She began to find the right word.

"Is-yarn-too~!" A childish and energetic call out.

"?" The Brunette looks up at the sky as a certain pink hair girl drop onto him. Thankful he held his ground catch the runaway alien in his arms in bride style. "L-Lala-san?"

"Ya-hoo~! I finally found you." She squealed before hugging him. "Let's get married, Ear-yang-u!"

"That way out the range of my name!" He shakes his head before realizing something. "Wait, what did you said?"

"I found you?"

"No, after that."

"Oh~ I said let's get married~!"

…

…

…

"WHAT!-?" He shouted. "MARRIED?-!"

Even Haruna can't describe or understand what's going on.

And so from this day forward, marks the day of Sawada Ieyatsu growing trouble.

* * *

><p>Outer Space – near the Earth./

Within a huge space ship the two guys in black suit just finish their report to their superior about what happen to them when they were on earth.

"I see. So even you two can't handle her yourselves…" Their superior said. "Fine then, I shall go down to earth next."

He then glance the world in question before sighing. "Goodness me. What a troublesome princess."

* * *

><p>*An alien of THE THING.<p>

That's all, how was it? Good? Bad? Review to tell me your comments please.

Ja ne~!"


	2. Trouble Marriage

Yo! Long time no surf…right that was a very lame joke but I tried, many of you might screaming at me like 'Where in 9 blazing circle of hell have you been!-?' or 'what's keeping you up man!-?' or even 'that's it! I'm giving up on this author!' and 'did you get lost in the road of life?' something like that, which is why I am terribly sorry.

'Bow on all four and hitting head to the ground, hard.'

I have various reasons on why I didn't update like how I used too but that might just be an excuse to you all and for that I'm sorry, hope you all have the heart to forgive this unworthy author for making you wait for so long.

My reason is quite simple yet a nightmare to me, I went back to school…

Giotto – Technically it's not a school.

Who gives a dang what they call it! It's a place for education, right? It still and always will be call a school to me! And to make matter worse, I have to live in a dorm too!-? My life is currently gone to the bottom pit of hell!

Giotto – still, it's a better way of spending your time on studying on the course that you choose then lazing around at home and unemployed.

…I hate you for your smart comebacks, *sigh* still, the place is not what I envision at first, the dorm is like a mix of a soldier and a prison room, the room is like a guest room that fit 7 people(including me that got roomed with 2 of the 6 roommate are ass****), the locker can be rip apart as it made out of wood, the toilet is crap and don't forget that we have to wake up before the dawn of a new day too.

Giotto – well just like what you usually say 'expect the unexpected'.

Once again I hate your smart comebacks.

Giotto – You're welcome.

*Sighed* Well, originally I was intent to update this chapter during Valentines Day but yours truly got phoned and announce that this unlucky guy got accept to their school and expecting him to register by the next day, which is quite chaotic as they suppose to mail me a week ago (Baka mailman for their incompetent), that very day I have to pack up and buy some things for my need during my stay on that school, believe me it was tiring as I only sleep for a few hours before my departing.

Well as much as I want to rant more, some of you guys or girls are getting tired of my excuses and for that sorry, I'll make it up to you guys if I get the chances and the reason I am able to update now is because one, this was 90% finished before and two, each time the forth of the week, I'm allow to return home for the duration of four days and return on that forth day, so please don't expect a speeding update as I have a crap load of work to do there.

Oh before I forget, Mahou Hitman Tsunayoshi won't be updating soon as I having a bad slump because the school doesn't give me inspiration to work on it, sorry, I really am, hope you all forgive me for incompetent.

Here's chapter 2 of Troubled Sky, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Class 1-A, Ieyatsu's class./

Sawada Ieyatsu sighs, as he stared through the window of his class at the fine blue sky with unreadable expression.

Just this morning he just got an unbelievable surprise that totally shook him off, a girl propose to him, usual it's the other way around, not to mention the said girl is actually an Alien from outer space. No, he hasn't gone nuts yet, so don't start calling the mental hospital.

Flashback in:-

3

2

1

(Flashback! This early morning.)

Two earthlings stared at the pink hair girl in astonishment at what she just said a few seconds ago.

"Let's get married~!" echoes in their mind, really, marriage is a serious business that makes many men get a cold feet and women nervous. And the pink head girl said it with ease as if it was nothing.

Sawada Ieyatsu face many horrible things in the past, all things that could have make even the most bravest men cringe in fear and start to wet their pants but not him, he face it dead straight in the eye and move forward for his goal. But not this as this is his first ever that render him almost speechless.

"…Are you serious?" He questioned, trying hard not to drop the girl in his arms while his whole body almost gone limp.

"Um~!" The Pink hair girl nodded.

"…" Even after the girl confirms it, he still had a hard time believing his ears. He never had been confessed (His current self/life) before, much less propose. heck there's no way girls would ever be interest in him at all.

(Hibiki - Oh how wrong he is~!)

And somehow he had a feeling that someone is shouting at him from the wind.

Somewhere not in earth, a red hair guy with a flaming tattoo shouts at him "Lucky B^stard!" while his companions simply congratulate the glasses boy.

A priest looking one also added how much he wants to be his best friend's ultimate priest during the young man's wedding.

Back at Ieyatsu, he felt a sudden urge to smack one or two of his late friends if there is a chance he meet them again in the afterlife.

All the viewers give Hibiki the look that scream 'EXPLAIN!'

(Hibiki - …What? Not telling!)

(Flashback over)

Once more the boy just simply sighed, what happen afterward he order the pink hair alien girl to stay at his house while he went to school, giving both his keys and a quick draw map to his house which the girl happily comply and fly off to the direction to his house, waiting for his reply for her propose to him.

'Yare, Yare.' He sighed the third time this day. 'Like a certain pineapple-head ninja from another alter universe would say, Troublesome.'

And that certain pineapple-head ninja from another alternative universe sneeze and wonder if someone is talking about him but simply said 'troublesome'.

Then he gazes at the girl that is a few tables away from his right side, Sairenji Haruna. This morning she simply congratulate him of his propose and by then when he reach his class she keeps on ignore him. He tried to make a conversation with her but she dodged him and talked with some of her friends.

'Did I done something wrong?' He wondered while tilting his head aside.

Not before long class is over and student were about to ready for their next class period but the glass boy is still busy in his thought or what he done wrong that make his class rep ignoring him.

'Well thinking about it won't solve everything.' He sighed before another thought hit him. 'Wonder what Lala-san is doing right now?'

/Outside – near the school – in the air./

"Foooooound it~! That's the school thing that Ai-Yen-through attends~!" Speak of the devil (Hibiki – How ironic if I say so myself.) Guess who.

"Lala-sama…"

"What is it, Peke?" Lala said to her costume robot as she holds onto a warped item that belongs to a certain brown hair boy.

"Are you really going to marry that geeky earthling?"

"Yup, Why?"

"Lala-sama, you're the first princess of Deviluke, which rules over the galaxy." Peke reminds her. "Marrying with Lala-sama means that earthling called Ieyatsu will be…"

"Well, don't worry about it." She cut in. "Just let me do what I want~!"

The costume sighed again and let her creator do whatever she wants.

In another part of the Sainan, on top of a tall building, a man in a strange bone covering armor stand on top of the roof and glance the city.

"The Earth…is an underdeveloped planet just as I heard…" He said.

Caption – Planet Deviluke Royal Family Bodyguard – Commander Zastin.

'According to my men's report, Lala-sama is somewhere here…' He recalled to what the two men he sent on their report. "I shall ask her to return at once…even if I have to force her a little…"

/Sainan Gakuen – Lunch break./

"Hn? That's strange…where's my Bento (Lunchbox)?" Ieyatsu wondered as he searched again in his bag but nothing. "Did I leave it at home?"

"Ah." Then realization hit him.

This morning, when he was hasty drawing the map to his house for the alien girl, the Bento (Lunchbox) must have gotten slip out of his bag.

"…Maybe I shouldn't have done it too rush." He sighed. "Well no lunch for me, I guess."

"Ieyatsu!-!"

"? Saruyama?" He forgets his lunchbox for the moment as he stare at the one name after a mountain monkey.

"What the heck is going on!-? A really pretty girl is looking for you!-!"

"?" The glasses boy tilt his head aside and wonder what the monkey mean.

'A pretty girl looking for me?' An image of Lala came in mind. 'No…don't tell me…'

/First floor./

"What is that?" A girl said.

"What crazy outfit…" A boy said.

"Cosplay?" Another said.

"N-No…"

"Who cares about that…"

The figure continues strolling though the corridor of class, quite oblivious of the stare that she's getting.

"She so dang pretty!-!" The entire male students shouted.

"E-Yatch-Chu~! Where are youuu~!" The Pink hair girl called out.

Each time she passes some of the male students, they were totally head-over-heel on her.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are~?" Again she called.

The boys were dumbstruck and trailing behind her.

"Neee~!"

'Fufu, those earthlings…Lala-sama's beauty is definitely too much for them to handle.' The costume robot noticed the attention that her creator is getting. 'Well it a fact that cannot be denied. Lala-sama inherited the late Queen Deviluke's blood, who was praised as the most beautiful person in the universe.'

Most boys continue to gawk at her until two boys confront the pink hair girl.

"You're pretty, are you from the drama club?" One with weird lips said.

"W-We'll help you find this E-ya-whatever guy." The second said.

"Really~?" The naïve girl said.

"Oh yes, really."

"Then-"

"Lala-san!"

That got their attention and turn to the stair, a brunette that wears glasses race down the stair followed by a spiky black boy that looks like a monkey.

"Lala-san, what are you doing here? I told you to wait for me at home!"

"Ah, Are-Ying-Su, I found you!" Lala squealed before holding out his Bento. "Here~! You dropped this~!"

"Ah, my bento…and it's Ieyatsu." He retrieved the lunchbox. 'I knew that I dropped them.'

"Thanks, Lala-san."

"No problem~!"

"Ieyatsu…"

The duo turned to the crowds of boys, Saruyama Kenichi to be more exact.

"W-Who is this pretty girl and what is your relationship with her?" The monkey said what all the boys behind him thought.

"Uh…" How should I explain them? 'I can't just say that she's my unofficial fiancée.'

"Me~? I'm Air-yin-chui's bride~!" Lala happily tell them.

The Glasses boy smacked his face at how straightforward this girl is, while the boys around them cried in outrage.

'Not that I can blame them, who in their right mind wants to go out with me…' The Brunette thought.

"Ieyatsu…you…got a girl before me…" And purple aura envelops Saruyama.

"Uh…no, you guys got it wrong…this…" He weakly tried to explain.

"No? How is it wrong?" His pink hair fiancée questioned. "After all, just yesterday we…"

Leaving that statement unfinished, the entire male student once again went shock to roar in envy. Ieyatsu adorn a thinking pose, thinking of what his fiancée mean about yesterday, until once again realization hit him as the memory in the bathroom resurface, making him blush bright red, not to mention the feeling of touching the pink hair girl's bosom returns.

"Ieyatsu…" Saruyama said drip with envy as the purple aura set ablaze. "You…have gone that far…"

"Like I said it's not…" Once again he tried to explain but obliviously fail.

"Strictly speaking, we don't really have the right to say anything about you and this girl." One boy with bald head said, also shroud with purple aura of jealousy.

"…I mean let's all…"

"But for some reason, it really pisses us off!" Another said with equal jealousy.

"…Calm down now…"

"Anyways, Sawada, let us hit you, it won't hurt a bit." Another said while cracking his knuckles as most of the boys closing in the duo.

"Let's be reasonable here…" He tried to plead but they won't listen.

"ENOUGH TALK!-!-!" The entire male student charged towards duo. "GET HIM!-!-!"

Ieyatsu sighed as he quickly scoop Lala in a bride-style carried before running away from the envy mob.

"Why are those people so upset?" The girl in his arms peeks from his shoulder.

The Glasses boy simple shake his head and continue running down the corridor with burst of speed as the envy mob that been powered by jealousy are gaining on him.

'So much for peaceful life…' He thought.

/Girl's locker room./

Haruna sighed as she about to take off her P.E cloth while thinking about what happen this morning.

"Let's get married~!"

That exclaim keeps on repeating in her mind as the image of the pink hair girl hugged her secret crus- she mean fellow classmate right in front of her, much for her growing envy.

"Haruna," That snapped her out of daydream. "You haven't changed yet?"

"You'll miss your lunchtime!" one of her fellow club member added.

"Ah, sorry, you two can go ahead." She quickly said before continuing to take off her white shirt. 'I wonder…who she is…"

/Running away, Sawada Ieyatsu!/

The boy in question manage to distance himself from the envy mob by a margin as he make a quick turn, only to found out it's a dead end.

"…Dead end…" He said with a deadpan. "…dead me…"

Wow now that's a rhythm.

"SAAAWADA!-!-!" Cried by the envy mob that sounds like demonic cries that can be heard from hell.

'Now what…" He questions himself. 'I can't just beat them up without good reason…"

Glancing his surrounding with calm demeanor as he know he has still enough time to think, at first he consider to have Lala using the warp-kun but discard that thought as he didn't want to end up naked, glancing again once more before looking at the windows.

"Of course…" He muttered.

Just a few moments later, the envy mob thought they finally corner their prey but only to find nothing, not noticing one of the windows was slightly crack open.

/Roof top./

"Hmm~Hmm~" Lala hummed some strange tune to herself, waiting near the rail for her fiancé.

"Lala-sama." Peke called out.

"Hmm, Nani Peke?"

"I would like to ask again…are you really intent to marry that boy?"

"UM~!" She exclaimed.

"…even if he doesn't have feelings for you?" The costume Robot pressed.

"…"

"…"

"…UM~! I can live with that!" What she said but her heart said otherwise.

"…*sigh* very well, I'll not bother asking again."

"Thanks, Peke!"

"Bother what?"

That made Lala nearly jump out of her costume clothes while Peke nearly got knock off her position, they turn face to face with Sawada Ieyatsu, who return from obtaining his school bag.

"Are-Yong-Chu? When did you get here?"

"*sigh* It's Ieyatsu, and for your question just now." He shakes his head with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh~? I see."

"Sateto." Turning around. "Let's go."

"Eh?" Tilting her head aside.

"We're going home and I want a full detail about our…engagement…" He said the last word which is quite ironic, alien to him.

"Um~!" The girl nodded before trailing behind the glasses boy.

/Hallway./

Haruna sighed as she stroll the hallway with slump shoulder, she still having trouble of what happen this morning…and also giving Ieyatsu the cold shoulder when he tried to make a conversation with her which she keep on finding excuse to avoid him.

'I should apologize to him.' She thought.

But Ieyatsu didn't return to class after lunch break…and her male classmates were busy discussing about killing Ieyatsu and get the cute girl when they get the chance. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what going on, apparently the pink hair girl from this morning came and look from her gold brunette classmate and the boys were chasing them until they mysteriously disappear.

'Where did they go?' She questioned as she came to a stop before looking out the window and see the sun nearly the horizon.

'Sawada-kun…'

/Near a bridge./

"?" Ieyatsu stopped as look at the direction of his school.

"What wrong, Yi-shen-stu?" Lala asked.

Ignoring the fact his name got twisted again in favor of answering her question. "I thought someone call me…"

"Hmm~?"

"No, it's nothing…" He turned back and continued walking. "Let's go."

"Um~!"

Only for a few step Ieyatsu stop as someone shouted his unofficial fiancée's name.

"Lala-sama!"

The pair turned and meets a man with unusual bone theme armor with red cape and strangely a dog is biting his right leg, the man seems to ignore it as he continue huffing and glaring the pair.

"Zastin!" Seems like the pink hair girl know this man.

"…" The brunette simply stare the man with passive look.

"Fufu…I went through a lot of trouble to get here. I got arrested, a dog chased me down and I got lose…" Zastin said with a calm tone. "This is why I dislike underdeveloped worlds…BUT!-!"

The boy low to a stance as he has a feeling thing are about to get more troubling.

"This is it! Lala-sama, Come back to planet Deviluke with me!"

Ieyatsu knew why the girl didn't want to return home as she couldn't stand to meet more future husband candidates, which is why she ran away.

"Nyeeeeeeh! I won't go back." She pulled her lower eye lid and sticking out her tongue. "I have a reason not to!"

'? Reason?' Ieyatsu thought.

"…What is your reason?" The armor alien asked.

"I…! I fell in love with this guy here, Ein-chin-soap!" She bluntly exclaimed as a blush appear on her face.

"…Huh?' The glasses boy was dumbstruck at the girl's claim.

"So I'll marry and live with him on earth!" Somehow her tone sounds quite nervous and uncertain of what she just said.

"She…She's using me as an excuse to not go back." He said with a deadpan.

Zastin stare at her with intense of what she just said before posing a thinker position. "I see, so that's how it is."

"Huh?" Ieyatsu sweat-drop as he wondered if the other alien is a gullible idiot.

"I was wondering about it when I heard the report from my men." Zastin stated. "They said that a strange Earthling is protecting you."

'…Strange…?' The said earthling's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Now you know, go back and tell daddy, I'll never go back nor I'll meet any more future husband candidate!" Lala exclaimed.

The other alien silently stare at her for a second before answer. "No. It's not that simple."

The brunette felt the atmosphere shifted as his tense a bit.

"I, Zastin, have received order from the King of Deviluke to take you back…I won't be able to face the King if I approving the marriage of a suspicious Earthling and Lala-sama." The alien turn to face the glasses boy.

"Then what can we do?" The girl questioned.

For a few moments Zastin stay silent before pulling something under his cape.

"Please stand back, Lala-sama."

In an instant Zastin pull out that something and slash it toward the glasses boy, Ieyatsu quickly sidestep to the side but had to sacrifice his glasses as it got cut by the side and fall down the ground also blood drip from a small scratch on his cheek.

"Let me make sure…whether or not he's suitable for you, Lala-sama." a green energy blade materializes on the bone like hilt that he is holding.

Ieyatsu simply wipe the small wound on his cheek and look down on long scar on the ground that he stood a moment ago.

'Seems like I can't underestimate him.' He thought as he reached into his pocket.

"Now then, you Ein-whatever…" Zastin coming close to his soon to be stain on his sword." Show me your true skills in real fight! Are you ready!-?"

*Clang!-!-!*

Within mere second, Ieyatsu quickly wear his glove and transform it into the metal glove from before and clash with Zastin's Energy blade.

'!-?' The Commander of Deviluke was surprise which is quite understanding as Earthlings in his data are supposed to be inferior.

But lo and behold, this Earthlings guard his energy blade that can literally cut anything as if it was a normal sword. Then a flame blazed on the brunette's forehead and revealing his eyes that turn blazing orange that stared the alien with solemn look.

With a shove, the boy took the momentum to give a straight kick to the alien's abdomen which the said alien guard using the blunt side of his sword but it was a mistake as the force of the kick send him flying. Zastin instantly regain his bearing and land on the ground before facing his opponent, his said opponent still stare at him with neutral look.

'It seems that I underestimate this earthling.' The commander of Deviluke thought as he low to his battle stance.

"…I have a question, Zastin-san." The boy calmly said. "After what I gather, it seems to me that Lala-san doesn't want to return home, so why force her?"

"…Is that your last request?" The Armor alien inquired.

"Choose whichever you see fit…" He countered.

"Very well, she is the first princess in the line of the royal family of Deviluke! Lala-sama's father, the King who ended the great galactic war and unifies the whole galaxy years ago!" Zastin proudly exclaimed. "Has gathered many suitors for Lala-sama's hand in order for her and her husband to keep on maintaining the peace through out the galaxy, which is why I can't let any unworthy man to marry her!"

"…I see." Ieyatsu nodded as he low into a stance. "In other words, she must marry a complete stranger in order to keep the peace through out the universe."

The temperature of the surrounding rose as flame blaze on his close fists. In a blink of an eye, the brunette smashed his blazing fist onto the alien's face, launching him to the river then does a follow-up attack with an uppercut that send the alien up at the sky.

'Impossible!' Zastin upright himself before searching for the earthling. 'Where is he?'

"I'm here."

Startled, Zastin turned around and find the earthling in question with his back before him and seems to be crossing his arms. Feeling underestimated, he lash his sword onto the defenseless back of the young man, even though it dishonorable to attack someone from behind but when the opportunity appears before you, you should take full advantage of it. Instead expecting cutting the brunette, the Commander felt his sword hit something extremely hard which is impossible.

The brunette clad himself of what appears to be a black clock almost covers his entire body with the exception of his head. Quickly recover the warrior alien continue his assault but came in with the same result as the black mantle seems to be blocking or repelling his attacks but if he can't damage the body then he attack the head instead, Rising his sword, he prepared to cut the earthling in half.

Ieyatsu saw that coming and instantaneously turn around and strike his opponent with a backhand, a heavy one that caused the said opponent meeting the ground with an explosion of debris.

The boy slowly hover to the ground thanks to his flaming fist that act as his propellers, staring where his opponent land roughly to the ground. As the cloud of debris disperse to reveal the male alien look slightly beaten but otherwise fine as he slowly got on his feet with his sword supporting him.

"What…is that?" Zastin breathing heavily as he feels his head ringing.

"Hn…? Oh this?" Ieyatsu point out at his black clock. "Let's just say, this is my ultimate defense that will never break."

The male alien didn't buy it as he find a fabric of cloth to be some kind of a powerful item that protect the user, if it's an armor he understand, a shield is also to be consider but a fabric of cloth? Impossible.

"Impossible…" He muttered.

"Well, let's just say I tend to do the impossible." The brunette chuckled. "But enough of that, I have won this fight."

"…Not yet." Lifting himself up. "This battle will continue until one of us fallen."

"Zastin!" Lala, who has been quiet during the fight started, finally speak.

"Don't stop me, Lala-sama." He pointed his sword towards the brunette. "I'll fulfill my king's order even if I have to die trying!"

"…Your resolve and loyalty is to be commended." Ieyatsu applauded. "But those things will only going to hurt Lala-san."

The alien commander dangerously narrowed his eyes as he was prepared to attack the brunette for his insult. With a mighty roar he rushed towards the brunette with intent to kill but the said brunette simply dodge and continue his speech.

"She's the heir of the Deviluke planet? It's her duty to marry just to protect the peace of the galaxy?" Ieyatsu questioned. "Who cares about those!"

He quickly back guard against a horizon slash and counter a straight punch with his other hand, only for his opponent to catch it with his free hand but seems to be struggling to hold on against the strong force by that punch.

"She is free to do whatever she wants!" He shouted as he arch his head back. "It's her life, her choice!"

Then head-butt the alien that might leave a normal human being unconscious for months if it weren't the fact that Zastin's an alien but still would leave him a headache for a while.

"She has the right to make her own choice!" He roared as memories from his past resurface. "No one has the right to take it from her!"

He smash his fist into the warrior alien's side face and sent the alien hurling further from him.

"Have you ever consider her feelings for once!-?" He roared at the fallen alien.

/Lala./

"!, Iin-Year- true…" The Alien girl softly whispered as listen of what her savior said.

For years no one ever stood up for her, well other then her mother but that beside the point. Everyone around her keep on sprouting that it was her duty as the first princess of the throne and married in order to keep peace and order, she was sick of it so that why she keeps on running away ever since she was a child. But now someone finally stood up for her...and made her heart beat faster.

'What is this…?' Holding a hand on her left chest. 'Is this…what I think it is…?'

She stare at the boy that she was going to use as a excuse of not returning home but now the boy defend her rights with all his might against her father's commander. A blush rose on her cheek as she stared at the handsome features of her savior, the way he look, the way he stand, was enough to make her heart race.

/Ieyatsu./

"Lala-sama's…feelings…?" Zastin whispered and seems to be in stunned.

"Yes, her feelings." Ieyatsu repeated. "Everyone has feelings that you do not take it lightly."

"…"

"I understand of what you said as it's for the greater good of the universe but forcing someone against their will is something I never agree." He de-active his Hyper mode and return to his Base mode.

**A young boy with long tattered clock limp through a snowstorm, his body covered with fresh blood as if he just he just went a bloody battlefield. Dull eyes stared at the stormy sky for a few minute before releasing a cry that echo through out of the storm.**

Ieyatsu winced as that certain memory hold a deep scar that wouldn't heal even if time passes on. He experience every negative feeling that any human shouldn't experience, his past was nothing but something that he should have left forgotten but didn't have the will to try, but at the same time those very memories are the reason of what make the very person of him now.

Shaking those thought he return his gaze at the oddly silent alien commander almost like giving thought of what he said and not before long a certain Pink hair alien shove her breast onto his face while hugging him.

"Thank you, I-yas-su. That's make me happy." Lala tighten her hug on the suffocated brunette. "I never knew someone can understand my feeling very well. Like you said I want to make my own choice on my own."

The brunette stop struggling for air as he listen to his unofficial wife (Soon-to-be-Official anyway) with soften expression.

"There are a lot of things that I want to do…and I want to decide on my future husband on my own too…that's what I was thinking." She slightly nuzzled on his hair. "I used our marriage as an excuse so I wouldn't have to go back."

'As I thought…' Peke thought with a sweat-drop.

"…" Zastin stay silent as he listened.

"But now I know…" Lifting his head up so they meet eye to eye, with tears on her eyes. "I know I really want to marry you…"

The brunette suddenly blush at the girl's express her feeling for someone like him.

"I mean, I want to marry you!" Her smiled would have brighten the night sky and shine so bright it would have mistaken for the sun.

"Lala…-san…" He whispered.

"…I lost earthling" He gaze at Zastin, as the alien shed tears. "It's my duty to follow the King's order, hence I was so oblivious as to how Lala-sama feels…or rather I knew, but I tried not to think about it."

He simply nodded in understanding.

"But now that you pointed that out…I admit my loss." With that said, he turned around and walked off. "I don't know if the countless husband candidates from all over the universe will agree with it, but I'll report to the King of Deviluke myself…that we can entrust Lala-sama to YOU!"

Ieyatsu didn't know why but somehow he just solidifies his path towards the abyss of infinite trouble.

"You, who can truly understand Lala-sama's feelings…!"

'In other words…My engagement has become official…' He sighed but not that of frustration.

"Yay~! We're official engage~! I-Yes-soap!" The pink hair princess squealed and snuggled with her official fiancé.

"Yeah…great…" The Brunette weakly replied. "But I think you should stop messing up my name."

"Ehhh~ But your name is hard to pronounce~" She whined but still keep the brunette close to her.

"*Sigh* If that name is hard to pronounce then how about my other name…"

"Eh~?"

He gently freed himself from her and back away a few step, before coughing a bit.

"…Giotto…My other name is Giotto…" He smiled before holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you…Lala."

* * *

><p>And...cut! with that, I bid to you all a nice day.<p>

Ja ne~!


	3. Trouble Life

Yo~! 'Hibiki give the readers a weak wave.'

Giotto – What the-? What happen to you?

School.

Giotto - …makes sense, after all, you suffer quite a lot for this past 5 months. Nearly suffer dehydration on February, then suffer a day in the wildness on March, next a very unpleasant birthday on April and finally almost fracture your own hand this month, such an ill-fated life you live.

Hahaha…

Giotto – And~ we lost him 'sigh' It seems the school that the writer currently studies doesn't suits to him nor even does it give him a good memories to remember…

Hahaha~

Giotto – My word, the story that my descendant currently reside hasn't been making any progress at all, an author's slump indeed.

Hahaha…ouuu… 'The laughter slowly turns into a sobbing.'

Giotto – Now to preserve some of what little left of the author's dignity, here is chapter 3 of Troubled Sky, without further ado, please enjoy.

Uuu…

* * *

><p>At an apartment building, a door that has a name plate that read Sairenji, Sairenji Haruna lay on her bed, having the same trouble look on her face as she glance at the picture from her middle school or more exactly the picture of her enigmatic brown hair classmate. She hasn't apologies to him yet for giving him the cold shoulder this morning.<p>

'Sawada…-kun…' she finally fell asleep and dream of her secret crush.

* * *

><p>Ieyatsu or Giotto's room./

Sawada Ieyatsu or Giotto, which ever name you like to choose, stare at the ceiling of his bedroom with a flush on his face. He's been awaken a few hours ago by an unseeing force that even someone of his caliber can't foresee, which that unseen force is the pink hair girl beside him, who is snuggling on his chest, pressing her bosom on his abdomen and clamping her legs around his. Seriously, even in his sleep he should sense anything miles away before they came but this girl somehow manage to bypass his senses and snuggle up to him.

'Have I gotten rusty?' He thought.

No, he has been keeping on his training even during this peaceful time, he may not be as strong as how he used to be but he should be strong enough to take came of himself. Feeling the soft sensation pressing again, his blush increase tenfold and a certain part at the south is slowly rising.

'A-Any further even I…' He tried to ignore the male instinct that tried to take over.

Luckily or unlucky, depend on your view, his alarm clock ring which cause the alien girl beside him to stir and slowly rise up and do a stretch, yawning cutely.

"Umm…Ah, Ohayo, Giotto~!" As always her natural bubbly-ness is hard to get mad.

"…Ohayo…" The young man replied while trying no to look at her bosoms. "Ano…Lala…"

"Nani~?"

"Why are you in my room?" He was sure that he locked the door before falling asleep. "And why are you naked?"

"Eh? I want to sleep with you, isn't that how husband and wife do?" She tilted her head aside in a very too innocent way.

'…I can't make a comeback with that cute face of her…' He shakes his head. "We aren't married yet so it too soon for us to…accompany with each other at night…"

"Eh~?"

"Hush, quiet or you-"

"Ieyatsu, are you awake?" His little sister or neighbor called. "I'm coming in."

After watching too much anime and live action series, the golden brunette replicate some abilities from famous characters into developing his own, this came from a certain live action series that involve mask, motorcycle, insect theme and they move near light-speed that even the Flash would go to the court to demand for stealing his expertise.

**Clock up!**

Everything stopped or more exactly slowed down to the point even snails can win a race in this situation, with that done, he instantly grab the pink hair girl and the sleeping robot that he didn't bother to question where did she came from and rush toward his closet to hide his two guest before doing something that look quite normal for any everyday person.

/Mikan./

"Ieyatsu?" She opens the door to reveal her older neighbor, who is half way stripping his shirt. "Wh-Wh-Wh-!"

"?"

She quickly close the door and lean against it with a scarlet blush on her face. "B-Baka, would it bother you t-to answer!-?"

"Ahahaha~! Sorry, Mikan." Her older neighbor answered behind the door. "I guess I'm still out of it."

"W-Whatever just hurry up or you're be late for school." She huffed as the image of her older brother figure's delicious bareback assault her mind.

*Blush* smokes puff out as her face literally increase in redness with each images that assault her mind.

"Ano…Mikan? Daijoubu?" The brunette slightly creaked open his door.

"! I-I'm fine, just the heat is getting me…" She stuttered.

"Um…it's not summer yet…" He point out.

"So!-? When I say it hot, it's hot, got that!-?" with that she storm off to cool herself down.

/Ieyatsu./

"Fuh, that was close for comfort." He wiped his sweats. "Never thought that 'about to strip' moment would work."

Just when he thought that his morning trouble has finally over, Lala came out of the closet with nothing but her bare form, much for his chagrin.

"Put some clothes on, please!"

"Oh yeah!" The pink hair girl thumped her fist into her open palm. "I have something to do for today. Peke!"

"Hai, DressForm!" The process has complete and Lala is in her usual outfit.

"Huh?"

"Okey, Giotto, I'll be going out for a while~!" The swirling bat wings on either side of her hat grows and she starting to fly at the open air.

"Oi, wait, where are you going?"

Too late, as the girl keep on flying further, he just simply sighed before doing the normal morning ritual. Strip, bath, suit up and breakfast, which Mikan still blush red when she see her older brother figure that made those images to come back, not that he notice as he just finish his breakfast and went about his day.

* * *

><p>Class 1-A./

'I wonder if those big guys up there are still holding a grudge against me.' The Glasses Boy sighed as he continues to erase the blackboard with the girl that hasn't talk to him since yesterday, yes, the girl is Sairenji Haruna.

Just this morning he was busy pondering about where his fiancée gone to while ignoring all the envy stares from his male classmates before remembering that he has a daily chores for the class and lo and behold, he paired with Haruna.

'I really hate karma for trying to make my life hell.' He glanced at the blue hair girl beside him. '…awkward.'

That can be said for the bluenette as she try to make it look normal as she erase the blackboard but couldn't stop herself from stealing some glance at her classmate time to time again. She tried and tried to make a small conversation but fail as she keeps on chicken out when the brunette glance at her, heck, she even ran away when they meet during lunch break and further, the bluentte girl scold herself for being incompetent and cowardice.

The couple continued on having the awkward mood until school is over, Giotto cleaning the windows of their class while Haruna doing the attendance.

Then-

*Tapping sound*

Both stop of what they doing and look at what making that noise and found a black kitten tapping the window. The brunette open the window and allow the cat to leap onto his waiting arms, he patted the feline and got reward with a purr.

"Hello little one, where did you came from?" He asked.

"Meow!"

"Really?" He noted a small patch of blood on its back. "And you're hurt, here let me help that."

Placing his hand on the injured kitten's back, he pour some of his energy on the kitten and with such miracle the wound slowly heal.

"There, all better." He smiled to himself. "Now run along, your mother might be worry sick of you're absents."

"Nya~!" The little feline nodded and leap out of the window before leaping towards a nearby tree and climb down.

"My, my, what an energetic child." The brunette chuckled.

Haruna, who been watching (Not noticing what Giotto did to heal the kitty) what her classmate doing, couldn't help but to be mesmerized, if only she bought out her cellphone and took a picture, she would treasure the picture for the rest of herself.

"Sawada…-kun."

"Hn?"

"Seeing you with a cat makes me remember that time." She said with reminiscence. "You…I remember when we were in junior that you save a cat that nearly got drown near a river, you jump in without a second thought."

"Oh…I didn't know you were there." He rubbed his back head in embarrassment.

"Yes, I was." She stared at him.

"It's nothing. It's always been my nature."

"That doesn't strict to cats only." She giggled a bit when she remember many thing that her classmate done, from saving cats to helping elderly and beat some delinquents from making trouble.

"…I done what is the right thing to do, Sairenji-san." He looked at the afternoon sky with solemn look. "Not matter what; I'll help them with my (whispered - dying) will."

"…And that's what makes you the kindest person in the world, Sawada-kun." Haruna said with a blush on her face.

"Eh?"

Realizing what she said she quickly lift a trash bin. "Nothing, I'll go take out the trash." But she accidentally tripped on her legs. "Ah?"

She shut her eyes and prepared herself for the impact, only to have someone to catch her. Opening her eyes and she was award to see two brown orbs staring at her, eyes that catch the afternoon orange light, glow the same color.

When Giotto saw her tripped, he move instantly to catch the girl before she hit the floor, one arm warp around her waist while the other hold her upper arm and by that speed he accidently push his glasses up to his forehead to reveal his eyes.

"Easy there, Sairenji-san, you don't need to rush anything." His face was beside her and that made her blush scarlet.

"S-Sorry…" She squeaked as the sudden closeness makes her feel uncomfortable yet comfortable at the same time.

"Yot-to." Helping her back to her feet before analyze for injuries. "…Doesn't seem you're injured or anything, that's a relief."

"…"

"Well, let me take that from you." He lifted the trash bin. "It doesn't sit well if a girl is doing the dirty work."

"…Thanks." She shyly said.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

With that, their relationship had been mended, much to the relief for both of them with different reason.

/The next day./

"Thank goodness, no more awkward situation." Giotto sighed as he sited on his chair with ease knowing he just fix his relationship with Haruna.

Glancing at the said girl which she notice and give him a wave, he return the wave. Yup, this is more like it, maybe today is his lucky day and won't have troublesome things have to him later.

'Speaking of trouble, wonder where Lala gone to again?' He thought.

Just this morning, he didn't see a hair nor hide of his alien fiancée and ask Mikan, who he already explain of his engagement with the alien princess which the girl teasing him when will she expect his wedding ceremony, the teasing ends with him countering with a very embarrassing secret that he knew.

'Yare, yare how troublesome.' He shifted his sitting position. 'Although Lala did say she has a surprise for me, wonder what it is.'

"Uhh, it's rather sudden, but we have a new transfer student." Their homeroom teacher, Honekawa coughed. "Come on in."

"HAI~!" A familiar voice said.

'…Why does that voice sound so familiar…' the brunette sweat bullets as he was afraid to lift his head up but does it anyway, which confirm his fear.

"Yoo~hoo~! Giotto, now I'm a student at this school too~!" Lala Satalin Deviluke gives Giotto a peace or victory sign at him while pressing the poor teacher down with a hand.

*BAM*

He slammed his face on his desk and mumbling about he said too soon, while his classmate were awestruck at his fiancée. Haruna recognize the transfer student and was speechless as well.

It seems Giotto's trouble is just about to begin.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

You guys thought I end it here right? Hehehe~ nope its still continues.

/School Roof./

"So…"

"So~"

"…Care to explain yourself of what are you doing here." Giotto patiently said while staring at his Fiancée, expecting a very reasonable explanation too.

"I just want to be by your side all the time, Giotto." She honestly said while holding her face with a blush. "Also I want to learn everything about this world, so I can be a proper bride for you."

He was half expect the first one and about to scold her but when she said the latter, he couldn't help but to be astonish and admired her, he could tell that she was determine to be the best bride for him and that made his blush pink.

"…Well at least I made up a story that we know each other from our families, so your parents ask me to take care of you while you're here." He stared somewhere else. "By the way, how did you take care of the transferring procedure…no, don't tell me, I can only guess how…"

Knowing how big of a pervert that principle is, he already guess that Lala's cute the pervert allow her to transfer here.

'Sometimes I wonder how the hell he became a principle.' He thought exasperatedly. 'Seriously, I wonder people of this time are gullible idiots or something…'

"But don't worry! I haven't tell anyone that I'm an alien~!" She cheerily said.

'…Wonder how long people will figure it out that she's an alien…knowing my luck, very soon…' He shrugged that thought; if the time comes he would deal with it.

"Hopeful people won't find out that you're an alien Lala-sama, or else it would spell disaster." The hair ornament Peke said. "And you ARE a Princess of Deviluke that needs to be keeping in mind."

"Don't worry, Peke, Giotto'll protect me, right?"

"Yeah…" He's not used when someone have high expectation of him. "?, Seems class is about to start, come on."

"Hai~!" She appeared right beside him and clings to his right arm, much to his embarrassment.

'I'm not going to get used to this…'

* * *

><p>Class 1-A./

They went through all the morning period without trouble as Ieyatsu keep an eye on his fiancée all the time so she won't do anything that spell trouble for both of them, which is quite relief to him that she hasn't done any weird things yet.

"Stand." Haruna exclaimed. "Bow."

All the students do as they were told before getting ready for their next class.

"Oh yes, Sairenji-kun." Honekawa called. "You're the class representative, aren't you? Show Lala-kun around the school club activates, would you?"

"Ah…yes." Haruna nodded as she meets her new classmate. "I'm Sairenji Haruna."

"Hello~!" Lala greeted back.

'…just so long as she doesn't do anything that brings attention, she'll be fine…' Ieyatsu convince himself while doing whatever he was doing.

* * *

><p>Hallway – a few minutes later./

"This is the chemistry club." The bluentte point at the chemistry room.

"I see~" The Pink hair alien nodded while following her class representative.

The pair almost tours the entire indoor club with the exception of the outdoor club as they have all the time they need to finish the tour, not that Lala is going to join any club unless her fiancé is involve.

'…' Haruna stared at her new classmate with a sweatdrop as the said girl doesn't seem to recognize her. 'Does she not…remember that we've met before…?'

Then her attention drew to the pink hair's lower body or more exactly the thing that sticking out between her uniform's hem and upper skirt, a tail with a heart or spade tip.

'That's…not real, is it?'

"Ne, ne, Haruna~!"

"Ah, Y-Yes?"

"School is so fun, isn't it? Everyone is here together and have a good time~!" The Alien Princess smiled. "I'm glad I came."

"…Is…Is that so?" She replied with uncertain.

They were on their way to the school's field that the baseball club are having their work out.

"Neee, Haruna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have someone you like?" The Alien Princess said bluntly.

The human girl was startled by that question and blush as a certain image of her golden brunette classmate came in mind before frantically try to erase that image from her mind.

"W-Why all of the sudden…!-?" The blue hair girl exclaimed.

"…I…fell in love with someone recently for the first time." Lala explain as the memory from last night resurfaces and made her blush lightly. "It's a strange feeling to be in love…it makes my heart pounding."

'…is she talking about Sawada-kun?' She thought as a question that been plaguing in her mind came. "Ano! Lala-san…do you-"

An object fall from the sky brought their attention; it's a baseball rolling between them. As a curious alien, Lala pick up the round object with glittering eyes.

"Wai~! What is this~?" She holds out the ball at her class representative.

"Ah…that's the baseball club's…" before she even answer, the pink hair girl ran towards the baseball team.

"Ne, Let me try~!"

All the baseball members turn and see the transfer student coming at their direction with their ball.

"Hey, that girl…" One of them said.

"She's the rumored pretty transfer student!" Another one added.

"She wants to try out baseball?"

"Interesting." A senior said.

"Motemitsu-senpai!" A junior exclaimed.

"It's a good chance. I, the baseball club's ace pitcher, will throw for her." The one who is called Motemitsu, haughtily claimed.

Well to skip all the hard stuff, Lala play as the batter, ready at the stand with a bat in hands.

"Just hit the ball with this stick?" She asked out loud. "Okay~!"

"Cute." The catcher commented.

"Heh, she is pretty cute…I'll go easy on her." The senior stated before pitching the baseball.

Which the Pink hairs Alien strike the ball easily, letting it rocket to the sky and tear a cloud or two.

The entire baseball club member including Haruna was left speechless as Lala stare excitingly at the ball that keeps on going fly further toward the orbit.

"This isn't good, Lala-sama." Peke warned. "You've got to adjust your powers to earthling level."

"H-Heh, not only she's cute, she's pretty good at this too." The senior recovered as he made up his mind now. "I like it. I'll let you be my girlfriend."

"OH! HE IS MOTEMITSU-SENPAI AFTER ALL! HE MADE AN ADVANCE ON HER ALREADY!" The entire junior cheered. "AND LOOK AT HIM TALKING WITH SUCH ATTITUDE!"

"Eh~? No thanks." She instantly rejected his advance.

"ACK! Senpai got rejected immediately!"

Trying to save his face and win himself a babe. "Then have a match with me! If you can't hit my next ball, you have to become my girlfriend!"

"Oh! He is indeed our senpai! Such a one-sided deal!"

"A match? Sure, I won't lose anyway." Lala smiled confidently.

"Lala-sama! Don't! Remember, you made a promise to Giotto-dono!" Peke remind her which the girl stopped.

"Ah, yeah I did." She nodded. "But I don't want to run away"

Then a certain someone caught her attention as our hero, Giotto or Ieyatsu made his appearance with a stack of papers that need to be burned.

"Giotto~!" Lala called out to her fiancé.

"?" Turning his attention to his incoming fiancée with a confuse look. "Lala?"

The entire baseball club including Haruna wondered why she called their resident golden brunette Giotto and why is she calling out for him.

"Playing in your stead?" He repeated what his fiancée affirm to him.

"Please?" She gives him one of those soulful eyes to him, which is quite effective.

"…fine." He sighed as he held out his hand for the bat. "Lend me the bat."

"Sure~!" She gives the bat to him. "Go, Giotto~!"

With a heavy sighed, the glasses teen position himself to strike.

"You're filling for her? Hahaha, don't be stupid!" The arrogant senior laughed before taking his stance. "An amateur wants to hit this ball thrown by me, one who will surely (Planned to) be professional in the future!"

"Are you going to throw or what? Because I have something more important to do then listening to your insignificant insults." Giotto countered.

(Hibiki: Whoa, that sting, as expect of Giotto, he's has ways to do a counter and comebacks.)

That literally hit his nerves as Motemitsu throw with all his strength and target to the brunette's head, but the brunette simply take a few side step before hitting the baseball with using the ball's momentum along with a small portion of his strength that sent the ball flying back, the ball was inches away from the pitcher's face and with the strong force cause all the baseball club members to land on their rear.

"…" Seems like the arrogance Senior fainted and also wet his pant on the spot.

"Well…that all folks." He discarded the bat before retrieving the stack of papers to burn and while waving to his fiancée's cheering as she take out a pair of pom-pom from somewhere and cheer at him, Haruna nervously wave at him with a small blush on her face.

Ieyatsu stroll toward a nearby forest that not many people came by and burn the papers with his Dying Will Flames before clapping his hands together to get rid all the dirt from his hands.

'Well, that's that, now to return to-' He stopped as he sense a familiar presence not far from here. 'Well, got to greet him before he make any commotion around here.'

Giotto leaped to the air and follows the presence that belong to a certain Alien commander, which the said alien is having a conversation with a stationed police officer.

"Yo, Zastin-san." He land right behind the alien.

"Oh, Giotto-dono, your timing is impressive." Zastin nodded with approval.

"Do you know him, Ieyatsu-kun?" The officer asked as he stared suspiciously at the tall man with bone armor.

"You could say that." The Former Vongola Boss nodded. "Follow me."

Turning around, he walked back towards where he came from along with the Alien Commander beside him.

* * *

><p>Lala and Haruna./

"Next, I'll introduce you to the girl's tennis club that I'm joined with." Haruna bring up.

"Okey."

As they arrived, the human girl noticed a figure not far for the tennis fence.

"Ah, Sasuga-sensei, Konichiwa." She slightly bowed.

"Hn, yah, Sairenji-kun." The man named Sasuga greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing the transfer student, Lala-san, around the club activities."

"I see." Smiling at the Alien Princess. "Welcome to the tennis club."

Lala simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Back when he was a student, Sasuga-sensei was always rated very high on varsity team." The Bluenette enlighten her classmate.

"I see." Yet that doesn't seem to calm the pink hair girl's suspicion.

"Heh, it's not that big deal." The Teacher smiled while licking his lips.

* * *

><p>Later that night – Sawada Resident./

"Itadakimasu~!" Lala exclaimed before starting to wolf down the food in front of her. "Emm~! It's delicious, Giotto~!"

"You're flattering me, Lala." Giotto smiled as he scooped rice into his own bowl.

"No, really~! It's really delicious~!" She continued to wolf down her dinner before asking for seconds, which Mikan oblige.

"You being too modest again, Giotto. It's not everyday that a boy knows how to cook." The young girl playfully elbowed her older neighbor. "After all, you're the one who taught me how to cook."

"And it took me a while just so you won't go and burn the kitchen." He smiled teasingly as his little neighbor stuttered.

"Hmm? Mikan wasn't that good at cooking all the time?" The Alien Princess tilted her head aside in curious.

"Why yes, at the age of 8, she nearly-" The brunette retell all the things that he had to endure to his fiancée.

"Wahhh!" The younger female brunette frantically try to stop her older brother figure from sprouting things that better left unknown.

"Also at 10 she makes a mystery food-"

"Ahhh!"

"Almost forgot to mention that she nearly turn my house into a pile of-Ack!" He fell from his sit and clutched his aching side in pain.

The young girl gives the glasses boy a power elbow blow that left him on the floor in pain, she huffed in annoyance and returns back to her sit and eat her food.

"Don't go and tell anyone about things that happened from the past, it's not like it going to happen again."

Ieyatsu give her the deadpan look that said it all, Mikan cough in well-manner.

"…not all the time." She quietly whispered.

And with that, dinner went on smoothly, Mikan volunteer to wash the dishes to get away from her older neighbor's teasing. The two went to the living room that being occupied by the Commander of Deviluke, who is enjoying his cup of coffee.

He is enjoying it, like he hasn't gone and dropped a bomb shell on the glasses boy that afternoon.

(Flashback.)

"What is this all about, Zastin." Giotto crossed his arms.

"…Giotto-dono…" Zastin take out a piece of trinket floating on his palm. "I have brought a direct message from Lala-sama's father, the King of Deviluke."

"?, Lala's father?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's the man that unifies the torn universe and stood at its zenith, Gid Lucione Deviluke." The warrior alien nodded as the trinket's small crystal started to glow. "Listen carefully and do not offend him."

"No promises." He countered.

"**Oi, Sawada Ieyatsu." **A deep voice came from the trinket said. **"Or do you perhaps prefer to be called Giotto."**

"Whichever name is fine to you, I don't mind."

"**Hmph, then I choose Giotto as it easy to pronounce then the first one."** The King answered with finality. **"But that is not we should talk about, from Zastin's reports, you seems to be a competent man."**

'Competent, huh?' Ieyatsu can't help but to wonder just how many incompetent suitors that his Fiancée meet before meeting him, must be a lot and troubling.

"**And therefore I shall approve of you as one of the candidate to be Lala's Fiancé but..."**

'Yup, there's always a catch.'

"…**I heard earthlings are quite weak and pitiful but from Zastin's report, not only you fought and win against his two men with that strange powers of your, you also fought him equally for an earthling." **Zastin nodded in affirmation on that statement as it's true. "**Not only that, you also the first person that my daughter liked, I'll be looking forward to test your capabilities in the near future."**

"…" The Glasses boy make a note of that and make future plans of getting stronger if possible scenarios that might happen in his head.

"**I'll decide when the marriage ceremony will be held, so until then, try your best to protect Lala."** That brought the young man back to reality. **"Oh, before I forget, the entire galaxy is full aware of your existence. Thus, sooner then later other countless suitors will appear in front of you…to try and take Lala away…!"**

Unconsciously, the boy clutch his hand into a tight fist, the image of Lala being kidnap and force to do things against her will make his blood boil and accidently release a portion of killing intent, but quickly disperse it.

"**If you manage to protect my daughter from them, then you shall be my successor."** The King didn't notice what just happen a moment ago. **"But if you fail and let Lala taken away…I'll destroy you and that planet of yours into dust!"**

Ok, I take back what I said about dispersing his killing intent, now it's being release tenfold that making the ground beneath them rumble like a small version of earthquake.

"…Gid Lucione Deviluke." Giotto coldly said as he enters Hyper-Mode, he glared the trinket with narrow orange eyes. "I can assure you that I'm more capable on protecting Lala from any being, whatever they're Aliens, Demon or even the Gods themselves, nothing will get their hands on her, I can bet my life on it."

Zastin do the very smart thing and backing away from the Brunette that literally emanating a very powerful force that can be comparable to that of his King, not only that, he even said his King's name in a very impolite way that can be consider a very suicide thing to do.

"…**What?"**

"But don't you dare ever said of destroy this planet again." He continued with a very clear tone. "It doesn't matter if you're Lala's Father…I'll beat you!"

"…"

The situation came into a silent moment as things need to be register first, one, not only the glasses boy actually talk back at the King of the universe with a very loathing tone, he even threaten the said King of promising infinite pain to be inflict.

The silent continue as Giotto relax his narrow eyes a bit but not relaxing his guard as the next thing he knew, there is a possible war that might break through.

"…**Heh."** Suddenly the King's voice roared in laughter that make both the spectators tilt their head aside in confusion. **"Guhahaha, brilliant! This is the first time someone has a backbone and actually talks back to me, Hahaha!"**

"A-Ano, my Lord?" The Commander unsure what to make of what going on.

"**Very well!"** That nearly blows the other alien of his feet.** "I'm starting to like you, Kid, Seems like Lala found herself a worth man to be married. I can't wait to see the full extend of your resolution!"**

"What a coincidence, I fight with resolution on these fists of mine." He smiled as he lift both his hands on eye level before turn them into a tight fist. "There's nothing that can stand in my way, when I say so."

"**Fine! This is a promise between us! Remember that!"**

"I never the type to break any promise once I make it!"

Zastin feel like the world has finally snapped, as he continues to look at the sky with unreadable expression.

(End of Flashback.)

Even now he still couldn't help but a bit unnerved of what happen that time, looking at the young man with glasses makes him wonder if he has that kind of aura or charisma that can made anyone to listen to him with just a bit of…disagreement and…threats in the ingredient then there you have it, people listen to him…like a boss…don't know where that came from but hey, at least the brunette has quite a power and leader qualities that can be an asset to the Empire of Deviluke when he rise into the throne.

'Poke'

The Alien Commander return to reality as something poking him on the forehead, looking up he sees the soon-to-be King holding a stick and poking him on the forehead with a deadpan expression.

"Ano…Giotto-dono?" The Space Swordsman call out. "What're you…doing?"

"Amusing myself." The Glasses boy smiled in amusement.

"Zastin, what are you doing here?" The Alien Princess frown and tapping her foot, wondering why her father's commander doing in her Fiancé's house.

Pushing the stick aside he cough into his close fist. "Actually I'm here to meet Giotto-dono's parents, so I wish to meet them personally and explain of your engagement."

"…" The boy in question looks the other way.

"Giotto?" His Fiancée look at him in concern as she noticed he is tensing.

"Giotto-dono?"

"…I don't have one…" He looked at the window with solemn gaze. "…parents that is…"

Both the alien flick as someone just wipe a salt onto a wound, the other alien just make him remember a bad memory.

Giotto close his eyes as a certain memory resurface back to him.

**A young man stare at his bloody hand with shock of what he have done, turn his eyes at the gentle blue orb that staring at him, the person, a woman pull him into a affection hug and brushing his hair like a mother would do to her child to calm him.**

"**It's ok." The voice said. "It's ok, my little one."**

**Bloody tears start dripping from his eyes as how much he wish to hear that for all the thing that he been through, the very sound that swoon his chaotic heart, the very voice that came from the person that he desperately to see the day he was born. But now his wish came true but that only last just for a moment, desperately he hug her back, not wanting her to disappear and leaving him again.**

"**Please…" He cried. "Don't go…don't leave me alone '….'"**

"…**I never left you…" She smiled and kept stroking his hair. "I'm always been with you…watching you."**

**Slowly the life of the woman is disappearing as her hands gradually went limp and her eyes follow behind, the boy notice this, a desperately try to keep her wound close.**

"…**!" He shouted. "…!"**

**With a final cry, the woman's life fade like a candle's lit being put out, the young man tremble as the woman left him once more, flames cover around him before roar at the heaven.**

"Giotto…?"

"…Once upon a time…A boy was born as an orphan…growing up in the wild and learn everything just to survive on this cruel world" Giotto tell a story. "He faced many hardships and many trials, just to find the answer why he exists."

"…" Lala has tears well up on her eyes.

"…" Zastin look uncomfortable as he just opens a wound on the young man.

"But…after that happen…he finally found his answer…" He smiled mysteriously. "…and also…his peace."

The pink hair girl couldn't stand it anymore and tackle the boy down to the floor, much for both men in the room surprise.

"La-!" His lips got seize by lips belong to the girl above him and…a tongue snaking into his mouth! "Hmm!"

The…adult kiss continue about a minute or two as the two soon-to-married couple finish the kiss, the boy look daze while the girl may look childish and all but deep down she can be as devilish (Oh the irony) Zastin simple drop his jaw on the floor as what he just witness.

Snapping out of his daze, the boy look at the girl with bewilderment as what she had done while the said girl simply savoring the taste of her fiancé (Which taste orange by the way) before looking at him straight in the eye.

"Lala…" He stuttered.

"Giotto…" She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. After all, I'm your future wife."

"…" The Brunette was speechless before tracing his lips before smiling shyly. "Thank you, Lala."

"Your welcome." Her Childish personality came back.

"'Ahem' forgive me, Giotto-dono." Zastin bowed. "I said something that brought back awful memories to you, once again I apologize."

"Do not apologize, Zastin-san. It happens a long time ago, I have already over it." He wave in dismiss of the royal guard alien. "It's really unfortunate, but I know my parents will like you, Lala, and without a doubt from somewhere they are give their blessing to us."

"Really~?"

"Yeah, I can guarantee that."

"Yeah~!" She quickly glomp him with her breast.

"MMM!" Ieyatsu struggle for air.

"Ano, Giotto-dono, I wish for not being rude but how do you manage of your currency when you don't have your…you know." The Commander Alien try to avoid say parent to the future King.

"Well…let's just say they left me something so I can use it for my needs." He enlightened the guard. "A vast amount of it."

"I see." The Swordsman Alien nodded.

"Yosh~! Let's go, Giotto." The Alien Princess cheered as she grab her fiancé's arm and flung towels on her shoulder.

"Go…? Where?" The Glasses boy has a very bad feeling where this is going.

"Let's take a bath together~! I heard that the fastest way getting to know with one another~!" She answered with a cheer.

"…BATH!"

And the evening ended with Ieyatsu struggling to escape from Lala, Who is determine to drag her Fiancé to bath with her. (Hibiki: Lucky son of a gun…)

* * *

><p>Next Morning./

A dazed Giotto stare at the empty space and completely ignoring his surroundings even birds are occupying on his hair and shoulders.

"What wrong with him?" One of his male classmates asked the others.

"How should I know, it's not I know about his personal life." One scoffed.

"Who cares about that guy's life, for all I care about is how the hell he managed to get a cute but hot girl as a girlfriend!" Another butt in.

"Yeah! Most of the time he simply do all kind of odd jobs and never even batter on any girls!"

"Yeah!"

"Jealousy!"

"Envy!"

"Unfair!" The Male populate roared as one at the heavens.

While the boys are busy on resenting the Golden Brunette, the girls are busy on timing their run, which Lala finished her in 10.9 sec in 100 meters, much to their surprise.

"Lala-sama, I think you should tone down your strength." The ornament Peke advised with a sweat drop, the Pink Hair Girl simply shrugged.

"She's amazing, isn't she, Haruna?" Momioka Risa, one of Haruna's friends stated but didn't hear a reply from her friend. "Haruna?"

The Bluenette gaze at the Glasses boy with a far of look and a small blush embed on her face. Then all of the sudden she feels hands are grabbing her bosoms in a very teasing way, turn out those hands belong to her friend, Risa.

"Oi~! Haruna! What's up, you have been zoning out lately~!" The Brunette groped her friend's chest. "Oh! I know! You're ogling Sasuga-sensei, right?"

"Ah!-? No, I'm not!" She struggle to free herself from her friend's clutches. "Mou, Risa…"

"Hahaha~!"

And at that moment, the school bell ring that sign for the current period is over which the P.E Teacher dismissed 1-A, most of the girls flocks toward the young teacher of offering having lunch with them but he politely decline their offer, saying he has something to do before looking at Haruna's direction.

"Sairenji-san." He called out.

* * *

><p>Class 1-A./

Giotto silently eat his lunch while ignoring the glare coming from his male classmate, on that occasion he listlessly listen to his female classmates gossiping about Haruna didn't came back to class and Sasuga call her to meet him at the supply storage.

'Why the heaven would he wants to talk to her at the supply storage?' He pondered to himself. 'A confession is unlikely and that thought would be out of the question…'

(Hibiki: If you guys or girls don't get what the latter mean, just think what usually happen when a male and female in a storage room, alone, with no one around…what could that mean, I wonder?)

Shaking that thought he wonder on other things, like making some extra plans on his training if chances he might face stronger opponent in the near future. Although, Zastin assure him that most of the candidates aren't strong as the requirement on being Lala's Fiancé isn't necessary of being on the same league of the Deviluke nor fighting capabilities, he keep wonder why the creator is up with the King's head going on, no wonder Lala kept on running away as she continue meeting with possibly 90% of the candidates are worthless scumbag and some pricky Princes from kingdom of thorn.

'The chances are…the King wants someone to take his crown so he can go on a rampage on glomping girls or ogling them…' He sighed while rubbing temple in slightly exasperation. "Some king I envision him…"

"Giotto~!" His Fiancée out of nowhere appeared behind him and bear hug him.

"La…la…air…" He struggle said at the same time trying to pry her hand of him.

"Oh, sorry~!" She relax her grip and taking out her lunch box. "Let's eat together~!"

"*Huh*…su…re…*huh*…once…I…get…oxygen in my lungs…" The Brunette heavily breathed out.

The male populate once again entering envy-mode as they watch the lovey-dovey happening before them, many plan like assassinate the glasses boy in his sleep or poison his drink, which is quite unlikely would happen.

'Cell Phone ringing – Final Fantasy VII - Victory Fanfare Ringtone.'

"?" The Brunette search his jacket and take out his orange cell phone before flipping it open, not recognize the number he simply answered it.

"Hello, is this Sawada Ieyatsu-kun?" The Caller asked.

"? Who is this?" He solemnly replied.

"I have something to talk with you about regarding with the Princess of Deviluke."

"!-?" He bolts up instantly and recognizes the voice.

"May I meet you immediately…?" The voice belongs to Sasuga. "If you don't…one of your classmates would suffer the consequences…"

'!, Sairenji!-?' The Glasses boy realized as the call ended.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he comprehend the situation, Sasuga or possibly one of Lala's Suitor that disguise as Sasuga finally came to earth and taking Haruna as hostage for likelihood of demanding him to give up Lala to him.

"Giotto?" the said girl beside up call out to him. "What's wrong?"

"…Lala." Turning his gaze to his Fiancée with a fake smile. "Sorry, could you wait for me, I…uh…need to use the gentleman's room."

"Eh?"

"I won't be long, I promise." He quickly rushed to the door before running into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Space – Zastin's battle ship./

"Sir, as you expected the target make contact with Sawada Ieyatsu AKA Giotto not to long ago." One of the Zastin's subordinate stated.

"I see." Zastin nodded in acknowledgment. "Now then, how will you solve this, Giotto-dono."

"Ano, Commander." One of his subordinate uncertainly said. "Is it wise to not inform Sawada Ieyatsu earlier before the target make landing to earth?"

"I'm sure." He answered. "The King wants to test Giotto-dono's capabilities and for that we are not allow to interfere."

"But…"

"Do not underestimate this young man." Zastin warned. "He after all fought and could have defeat me."

All of his subordinate turn and face this leader in shock, they couldn't believe what he said, after all, he is the strongest swordsman in their planet and also one that took down thousands of warriors from different planet all by himself during the torn war that happen decades ago and to hear someone beat the strongest is a wonderment and let's not forget that someone is an earthling that been said to be inferior to any races across the galaxy.

'I wish you luck, Giotto-dono.' He thought before chuckling. 'Or maybe you don't need it.'

* * *

><p>Supply Room./

In the supply room that being occupied by two being, one is the P.E Teacher, Sasuga or an imposter that posing as the Teacher, who is marveling his work on the other being, which is Sairenji Haruna that in a state of unconscious with…tentacles binding her that came for the ceiling.

(Hibiki: "washing his hands with soap speed-like" I hate that word, believe me, I hate the word that having any to do with those slimy limps, blah! 'throwing up at the corner' urgh…now I come to understand why Yami hate slimy stuff, especially those things.)

"Fufu, now that I think about it, she's as delicious as Lala." 'Sasuga' noted and reach on a remote in his pocket, just when he about to press the top button, the door of the supply room slam open and reveal an angry Giotto.

"Sasuga or whoever you are, don't make any imprudent move or else." The Brunette threatened with a shaken fist.

"Hmm, you're quick, Sawada Ieyatsu?" The Fake Teacher blatantly smiled. "I won't mind if you been a little late…"

"I have not intention to endanger one of my friends." He makes a sharp counter. "Now, I'm asking you to release Haruna-san and you will walk away unharmed."

"Hmm, threatening me huh? That isn't nice."

"Nor taking an innocent girl hostage, now I'm asking you again. Let. Her. Go."

In that moment 'Sasuga' went into a metamorphic into some kind of a humanoid reptile that similar like a chameleon.

"Careful what you said, brat or else something bad might happen to you, Fushoo." The imposter finally revealed his true form.

"I was right, you are an alien." Ieyatsu said, unfazed by the appearance of the extraterrestrial before him. "Let me guess, one of Lala's suitors?"

"Correct, my name is Ghi Bree, A Balkean that capable to mimic any form or appearance of any beings." The Ugly Alien bragged his ability. "Now then Sawada Ieyatsu, I want you to call off your engagement with Lala."

"…And why is that?" The glasses Boy inquired, playing along with the situation while planning on how he should burn this guy.

"It oblivious, it will be me who will marry Lala and become the King of the universe." The Balkean Alien stated like it was a fact. "It'll never be you, so if you value you own kind, then agree with my condition or you won't see this girl ever again!"

"…" He simply closed his eyes like he's giving in such thought.

"Well then, what shall it be, Sawada Ieyatsu? I don't have any time to waste, Fushoo."

"…Allow me to ask you a question…"

"Huh?"

"You're doing all this just so you can get your hands on Lala." The Golden Brunette clutched his hands into a tight fist. "Do you really think that Lala would fall to someone like you…?"

"Kehehe, seem like you're misunderstanding here. Lala and I will get married, because I decide it."

"You…decide it..." He repeated.

"She may indeed childish, but she's my favorite humanoid shape, plus if I marry her then the entire galaxy will be mine to command." Ghi Bree exclaimed. "If you withdraw your engagement with her then I might spare you planet, although I can't say the same for my other competitors."

"…"

"Beside, I can always train her to develop a personality that I like." He gleefully added.

"So both her and Sairenji are nothing but dolls to be toyed until they no use to you anymore." The glasses Boy's voice grew colder by each word he said that could have freeze anything.

"Haha, if you say it like that, then it sounds like I'm the bad guy." The Mimic Alien laughed in amusement.

"Aren't you not? Kidnap an innocent girl just so you can get what you want? Trying to marry an unwilling girl so you can be the king of the universe? Toying a girl's feeling so you can indulge yourself in pleasure?" With each steps, oranges orbs glow ominously behind the spiraling lens of his.

The Reptile humanoid Alien knew by instinct that something is wrong here, he thought the human before him would be trembling in fear and starting to beg not to eat him or something like that, heck he even thought that the boy would quickly agree to his demands and withdraw his engagement. But no, the 'human' seems to be more then what he appears to be…and those glowing orange eyes are a give away too.

'W-What is he?' He trembled in a small hit of fear, never in his entire life he experience a glare that could make any being fall to their knee and beg for mercy.

"Also…"

The Alien notice that the human was halfway towards him, blocking any possible way to escape, trouble.

"You made me very, very…irritated…" The Boy smiled coldly. "…regret and blame your own greed that you choose this path…"

Before he could conjure his Dying Will Flame on his open hand, two soft orbs press behind his head and a very lively voice made him stop from burning the Balkean Alien to ashes.

"Giotto~!" Guess who?

"L-Lala." Giotto yelped.

"Bingo~!" She cheered. "Mou~! Why are you hiding in such place~?"

"Uhh, Lala, now is not the time to messing around." He nervously said as he tries to ignore those soft and comfo…shutting up! Pointing the Alien in front of them for emphasize.

She raises her stare at the reptile alien then turn to the bind classmate/friend, her intellect mind went into gear and connect all the dots before lightly tap her close fist onto her open other hand.

"Ah, it's a hostage situation." The Alien Princess stated. "Wait! Ghi Bree what are you doing here and what did you do to my friend-?"

Even if she expressing her anger but to some people especially two male in the room find this quite cute.

"Lala, you are mine."

"Nyaaah! I told you before so many times, I hate you!" Pulling one eyelid down a sticking her touch out. "Anyway, let haruna go right away! She's a close friend of mine!"

"…Shut up! I'll not take a 'No' for an answer!" Ghi Bree roared as his body bulge that rip the track suit that his is wearing. "Last chance, Lala! If you don't accept, everyone in this room will experience hell, of this Ghi Bree-sama's true form!"

"…?" Giotto noted the sudden change of the Alien before him, yet something is not right.

As his transformation complete, the Balkean Alien stand towering both the spectator before him with muscle go along with, and my, what big teeth he has.

"Last chance, Lala." He warned. "Marry me or else I'll make everyone here experience hell…including you!"

"WHA! You dare threatening, Lala-sama!" Peke finally speaks.

"It's much easier that way, also…" His large hand clamped onto the unconscious Bluenette. "If I see you trying to pull one of your inventions, you friend here will…"

"Haruna!" Lala cried.

"You greasy-!" Peke shouted.

A hand stop the Pink hair girl, the hand belongs to her fiancé, who is oddly silent the entire time.

"Let me take care of this, Lala." He said that scream 'don't argue me' before walking towards the Balkean Alien.

"O-Oi, are you trying to fight me? I warning you, I possess 100 times more power then any earthling!"

"Then go right ahead and strike me down, I will never waver." Giotto calmly said. "I'll beat you senseless."

"A-Are you for real?" He noticed one of the human's hand clutched into a fist. "T-Then, how about this!"

He further bulked his body to its utter most limits and grows a few more height and horns.

"How is this!-? This is Ghi Bree-sama's super serious mode! You won't dare try to fight me!"

The boy stops and solemnly observe the slightly change before… "Lala…"

"Eh?"

"Watch me…this'll happen to those who try and threaten anyone I care." Flame burst on his forehead as the floor beneath him caved by the sudden force.

"!-!"

In a split second the young man appear right in front of the mimic alien with his fist just inches away from alien and with just the air pressure blows the alien away.

"Arrrggghhh!" Ghi Bree hit one of the lockers, hard, and stuff from the top fall onto him.

"Fuh…" The brunette sighed. "That was just only air pressure and he easily flew away…I knew he was just buffing…"

The large alien transformation slowly undo as he shrink the size of a dog.

"So this is his true self…to be honest, quite pitiful." He commented.

"Balkeans may have excellent mimic powers but their bodies are quite delicate." The Costume robot informs the brunette.

"So…what are we going to do with him?" He questioned as turning the small alien to the police is not feasible to do.

For a few minutes, Lala summon a toilet sit machine that warp anything that it flushes and she flush Ghi Bree to wherever the invention flush him, along with those disgusting limps that bind the sleeping Haruna.

"Lala…take Sairenji-san to the nurse's office and tell the nurse 'she collapse from anemia and you found her'" He turn around.

"Eh? Okay, but what about you?" Lala questioned. "You're the one who save her, after all."

"…I want to make a quick check around the school, just to make sure this'll never repeat itself." The Brunette answered as he was at the door. "Beside, I prefer this way, I do want I believe in, nothing more….nothing less…"

With that he left the two alone.

/Nurse's Office./

"Mmh…" Haruna moaned as her eyes open to see her pink hair friend smiling at her.

"Are you alright, Haruna?" She asked.

"Lala-san? I…what happened…?"

"You collapsed near the tennis's room club." Lala answered. "They said something about anemia."

"Anemia…?" The Bluenette question with uncertainty.

"Either way!" The Alien Princess quickly embraced her friend. "I'm so glad that you're safe, Haruna~!"

"L-Lala-san?" She said in surprised. "A-Ano…Lala-san. Were you the one who found me?"

"Nope~! The one who found you is…Giotto!" The Pink Hair girl answered with a smile.

"Eh…?" at first she confuses but finally remember that name belongs to the golden brunette. "Sawada-kun…?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the school./

"Achoo!" Ieyatsu quickly rub his nose. "Someone must be talking about me."

Looking at the school ground from the roof top, he stare at the sun that is near the horizon blankly, remembering what the Balkean Alien said made him nearly went out of control of his emotions.

"**Because I decide it."**

"…No…no one has the right to decide anyone's decision." He muttered to himself. "it's their choice, will, wish and destiny…none shall force what they had to do…"

Looking up at the orange sky, a smile Appear on his lips as memories from his past replay in his mind.

"Isn't that right…? G, Ugetsu, Lampo, Knuckle, Alude…Daimon?"

* * *

><p>Giotto - And…halt, quite a long one, right? Got to give the Author a credit while trying to scrape his other story.<p>

Uuu…

Giotto – 'Sigh' Please R&R and also please try to give some words of encouragement to the Author, he's been like this when he first came to that school, his other story 'Mahou Hitman Tsunayoshi' hasn't been making any good progress and he fear that he might lost the will to write that story, I plea you, help him.


End file.
